La Herida que nos unió
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Las batallas tienen consecuencias: directas o indirectas. A veces sólo sirven para adelantar los hechos. Revelar lo que siempre estuvo ahí. Zutara.


Mi primer fic de Avatar y primer roman-fic-o, sacado de una idea que vino a mi retorcida mente de torturadora en el capítulo del maestro fuego renegado que le enseño al general "Todavía no encuentro a Nemo" Zhao a dominar el fuego control. Éste fic lo escribí de corrido hace unos días y apenas puedo subirlo. Repito, lo escribí de corrido, así que diganme lo que piensan para afinar mis artes ficticias.

Sin más preámbulos y para ya no aburrirlos con mis estupideces, con ustedes, el fic:

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La herida que nos unió.**

Zuko se quejó y giró sobre si mismo. El dolor era insoportable. La piel de sus manos ardía. Esa sensación era casi igual a la que había soportado cuando se enfrentó a su padre. Casi, pero no igual.

De todas formas debía admitirlo, su hermana era una gran maestra fuego.

Volvió a gemir. El dolor lo estaba matando. ¡Cómo deseaba arrancarse los brazos!

Una persona se arrodilló a su lado.

-Déjame ver tus manos.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirselo para que lo entendiera? No necesitaba ayuda.

-Por favor.

Zuko suspiró y le tendió sus manos. Katara examinó las heridas, tratando de no lastimarlo aún más. El príncipe gruñó y Katar aflojó la presión, ahora solamente rozando sus manos.

Zuko y su tío habían llegado en el momento oportuno. Azula y sus hombres tenían rodeados a Aang y compañía: no había escapatoria. Iroh se había enfrentado a las bien, aunque no lo suficiente, entrenadas tropas asistido por el joven Avatar mientras los príncipes del fuego se enfrentaban; al final Zuko había resultado triunfador, trás pagar su éxito considerablemente.

Azula había huído; nunca había esperado que su hermano, aquel que tuvo suerte de nacer, pudiera vencerla. Pero lo había hecho. Antes de escapar lanzó un último ataque, un ataque que Zuko no pudo esquivar y que alcanzó sus manos de lleno.

El maestro fuego cayó de rodillas con las manos separadas de su cuerpo. Adios al fuego control. No podría hacerlo sin sus manos.

El grupo se había ocultado en una de las tantas cavernas en la ladera de la montaña. Aang, Sokka y el exgeneral Iroh habían salido a revisar los alrededores para asegurarse de que Azula no estuviera planeando una emboscada, dejando al orgulloso príncipe al cuidado de Katara. Zuko no había permitido que le curaran las manos.

Pero así como Zuko era orgulloso, Katara era testadura. Al final había conseguido que Zuko la dejara revisarlo.

Katara examinó las manos cuidadosamente, haciéndose una idea del daño.

Sería difícil.

Tomó su cantimplora, aquella que siempre llevaba consigo. La destapó y usó sus habilidades para crear unos guantes de agua. Atrapó las manos de Zuko con las suyas y se concentró. Las heridas eran profundas, pero ella tenía que sanarlas.

Lentamente la piel quemada fue regenerándose, causando gran dolor a los maestros de los elementos opuestos.

Cuando Katara terminó, sus manos rompieron el enlace. Zuko observó sus manos fijamente. Ya no había rastro del ataque de Azula.

-Gracias -musitó en un tono apenas audible y giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de la caverna.

Estaba empezando a llover.

Katara contempló el rostro de Zuko, ese rostro de ojos amarillos con el que tanto había soñado.

-Aún no he terminado.

Zuko giró su cabeza hacia ella y al momento se encontró con una mano envuelta en agua en el sitio en que su padre lo había desfigurado. Cerró los ojos mientras un sentimiento fresco y confortable se extendió en su interior, llenándolo de calor, por raro que parezca. Ya conocía ese sentimiento hacía tiempo que lo experimentaba cada vez que recordaba los azules ojos de Katara.

Zuko estrechó la mano de Katara entre la suya. El sentimiento se hizó más fuerte. Está vez no hubo dolor. El resplandor que emitía la mano de Katara se intensífico antes de desaparecer. El joven liberó la mano que mantenía aprisionada y abrió los ojos. Tocó su piel, antes arrugada, ahora lisa.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los turquesas de ella.

El sentimiento seguía allí.

Sus labios recorrieron rápidamente el espacio que los separaba.

Los brazos de Katara envolvieron el cuello de Zuko, mientras las manos de Zuko se hundieron en el cabello de Katara, acercándola más hacia él.

Sus pueblos eran enemigos.

Ellos habían sido enemigos.

Uno era fuego, la otra era agua.

Ambos eran opuestos.

Pero eso ahora no importaba.

Ya no importaba.

Quizá por eso mismo, por ser opuestos, se habían encontrado.

Y ya no estaban dispuestos a separarse.

Eran fuego y agua.

Eran agua y fuego.

Pero ambos elementos tan diferentes, tan contrarios, tan diametrálmente opuestos, habían sido unidos por el amor.

-------------------------------------------------------

Et bien? Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias amables y no tan ambles (cuidado con dejar de éstas últimas V.V) con el ratoncito hagan click en el botoncito de reviews.

Sin más por el momento, Argen se despide, y regresa a la misión imposible de recuperar el disket donde archiva todos sus fics y sus borradores e ideas del desconocido y misterioso lugar en el que su madre lo haya botado.


End file.
